A Broken Legacy
by DarkZexi
Summary: This story takes place post Volume 4, revolving around the time Team RNJR is traveling across the continent and encountering various villages and events during their travels. One of which that specifically affects their tall knight will bring light to some of his past, as harsh as it may be.
1. Ch1: Traversing the Land

_**Chapter 1: Traversing the land**_

The day was relatively calm, the weather was just slightly windy as the bright and partly cloudy sky shone down on team RNJR. It was no more than 2:30pm according to Jaune's scroll, and the nearest village was still hours away from them. "How long is the nearest village Jaune?" the familiar voice of the orange-haired teammate asked behind him.

Behind him literally, since Jaune had Nora on his back clinging to him like a sloth. Earlier that same day Nora attempted to climb a tree in order to get some fruits she claimed to have seen, only for the branch to snap under her and cause a slight sprain in her left ankle due to being taken by surprise. According to Ren, it should only take a day to heal up thanks to her aura.

"We are still quite a while from the next village, Nora. If my memory serves me right, it is still hours away," Jaune responded which earned an annoyed grunt from Nora.

To his left was Ruby, who was holding the map out for her and Jaune, confirming his answer. "Come on Nora, at least you get to be on Jaune's back for most of the travel," Ruby chuckled as she rolled the map and placed it inside her backpack. "Which reminds me, are you sure you can handle Nora alongside your armor and things Jaune? The blacksmith did said your armor was heavier now," she continued while looking at Jaune, a hint of worry showing in her expression.

"I will be fine Ruby, it's not like Nora weights that much," Jaune commented before feeling his cheek being pulled by Nora.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she complained as she pulled a little harder, causing their fearless leader to grunt.

"Ow ow! I mean- Nora weighs nothing, it's like she's not even on my back," Jaune added, earning the release of his cheek and a happy smile from Nora.

Ren seemed to be looking around the forest as they continued walking together. "You know, I remember how you could barely swing your sword properly back at Beacon Jaune," he said, slowly turning to catch Jaune rolling his eyes at that comment. "Now look at you, carrying your entirely new equipment and Nora, who would've thought," Ren chuckled. This earned another 'Hey!' from Nora, but he was perfectly out of reach from her hand that sought to deliver the same type of punishment that Jaune received.

Ruby laughed slightly at this sight, seeing the trio interact so freely with one another and being part of it made her feel happy. Traveling with them really was the best choice she could've made. "Yeah Jaune, you really did grow up to be someone strong. I always knew my best friend could make it!" she added to Ren's previous compliment, which seemed to start getting to their teammate as Jaune's face was starting to become redder.

To finish the 'assault' on their fearless leader, Nora wrapped one arm around Jaune and with her free hand started ruffling his blonde hair. "Look at you being strong and tall now Jaune, you are like a whole 'nother person!"

With that, Jaune's embarrassment was growing more and more as there was a clear red blush across his entire face including his ears. "Guys! I would be hiding my face if Nora wasn't here stopping me! Enough I get it!" pleaded their now red-faced knight, making the rest of the team laugh happily at their combined work to fluster Jaune.

After a few moments had passed, it was now Jaune's turn to return the comments. "Besides, three on one is not really fair, but then again...thank you guys for always having my back when I need it, it really means a lot to me." That seemed to get everyone's attention, Ren and Ruby had a content smile as Nora simply hugged him tighter. "I mean, with Ren's food taking care of us, Ruby's inability to read maps, and Nora's tree adventure sure make the trip not boring at least, so thanks for that too."

Now THAT brought a mix of reactions from everyone. From Ren gently nudging Jaune's shoulder with a chuckle, a few very light punches to his arm from Ruby, and Nora holding him _really_ tight now. Jaune regretted nothing.

Eventually, they went back to usual chatter between them to pass the time, taking care of the occasional lone or handful of grimm along the path. Nora suggested a new 'Team combo' involving shooting her grenade launcher while on Jaune's back. The idea was quickly shot down by everyone else. After two hours, Ren managed to spot a river in the distance and guided the team over to it in order to rest. After putting Nora back on her feet, Jaune was the first to check the water of the river to see if it was drinkable in order to refill their water supplies if needed.

Ren and Nora decided to do a small check of the area for any grimm before setting up a small camp for them to eat, leaving Jaune and Ruby at the edge of the river protecting all of their stuff. "Hey Jaune, I don't really see a river in this map. Are you sure we are going the right way?" Ruby asked as her eyes scouted the map she held.

It wasn't until Jaune leaned over and took the map, flipped it, and revealing that Ruby was holding the map upside down. "We are Ruby don't worry, I know this area fairly well as my family used to travel to this part of the Kingdom every couple of months when I was younger." Jaune sat down facing the river, letting out a soft but long sigh of relief as Ruby sat close beside him. The calming scenery really helped both of them to relax and enjoy their moment of quiet.

Leaning back slightly, Jaune moved his hands behind him for support as he looked up at the sky. The breeze made his hair wave lightly against it. Then he heard a soft shuffle next to him and noticed that Ruby got closer to him, enough that she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"Feeling okay Ruby?" Jaune asked, not wanting to move from his spot as Ruby shifted slightly to get comfortable against him.

"Yeah..just letting my mind wander, it's nice to have moments like this you know? Makes me feel like everything is at peace…that things are going to be okay.." Another gust of wind went past them. Ruby was starting to zone out into a bad side of her mind. Thoughts of the dark events that happened back at Beacon were just about to take shape if it wasn't for the soft feeling of Jaune wrapping an arm around her shoulders that took her back to their moment.

"Things will be okay Ruby, as long as we stick together, we will keep each other safe, that's a promise," Jaune reassured her with a small smile, holding her a tad bit tighter which was enough to make her smile back with a faint blush.

"You better not break that promise Jaune, a promise between best friends is very important," Ruby added with a soft laugh. They stayed in that position for a few more moments before Ren and Nora returned with the 'all clear' as Nora would say, now it was time for some proper resting and food.

Jaune checked his scroll once more, it was now 5:45pm and they were closing in on the village if his sense of distance was correct. Nora was now walking with the rest of the team, even if her pace was a little slower than the rest of them. Ren remained at her side while Jaune and Ruby were in the front.

"We should be getting close now. It'll be getting dark in a couple of hours, too, so we made some good time," Jaune said to the team, and they all seemed content with the news.

"So, how do you know this village Jaune? Does it have a name?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah, Hingashi if I remember correctly. My father used to travel there at times, but that's as much as I know of it really. Dad never seemed to really talk that much to me about his hunts."

As Jaune continued to talk with Ruby, Ren seemed to tense up for a moment, looking around him for a split second and earning a quick concerned response from Nora. "Ren? Are you feeling okay?" Her tone of voice made it obvious that she noticed the sudden shift in posture.

"Something is wrong…" Ren replied, only to be quickly cut off by the sound of loud growling in the distance. They all seemed to hear it as Jaune looked at the team and they all nodded simultaneously before taking out their weapons and picking up the pace towards Hingashi.

Upon reaching the main path to Hingashi, they could all instantly spot some of the village's guards defending against the grimm the best they could. Not wasting a single second, team RNJR rushed into the scene to defend the village from getting overrun.

Jaune leading the charge, with his shield up in front of him and his sword perfectly on his side aimed at the bigger Beowulf grimm he was charging towards. He let out a grunt after closing the gap and stunned the grimm just enough to drive his sword into its chest. Then he turned his body to the side, slashing the grimm open on one side and using the same momentum to spin and decapitate the it before it faded into nothingness. Jaune maintained a low profile as he stiffened his back already knowing how his team would follow up.

Seeing Jaune steady himself into a more solid stance, Ren kept running and used Jaune's back as a boost to earn more distance and air time. Adjusting himself mid-air, Ren aimed Stormflower at the four smaller grimm closest to him and began to rain bullets upon them, taking out three before landing on top of the fourth grimm's shoulders.

Taking a page from Ruby's book, Ren placed his daggers on the grimm's neck and, with an X-shaped slashed that was further boosted by his kick, Ren decapitated the grimm as he backflipped off of it and landed relatively close to Jaune who was now starting to run in once again.

To their sides was nothing more than a trail of rose petals as Ruby used her semblance to dash and slash any grimm that stood on her path with Crescent Rose. Switching it to its gun-mode, Ruby used her range to take out any other smaller grimm that were fast approaching. "There are Grimm inside the village! Please help us take care of them while we secure the villagers!" one of the guards yelled out at them as fended off a grimm with a spear.

Jaune was fast approaching Ruby who was standing near the gate, "We have to get there fast- Ruby! Nora! Thunder Rush!" Jaune called out, ready to use the new team combo in action.

Both Ruby and Nora gave their respective nod at the command. Nora began running as fast as she could towards Ruby, who had Crescent Rose in its scythe form ready to intercept her. Just as she closed the distance, Nora jumped towards the top of Crescent Rose and, with a powered spin of the sniper shot and Ruby's own strength, she was sent flying into the village.

Following up on the momentum of the spin, Ruby flipped her scythe behind her and backflipped landing perfectly on Jaune's open shield, who used his own strength and the sniper shot to launch Ruby right behind Nora, sending both first to assist and defend the village as Jaune and Ren later caught on.

Team RNJR decided to spread out, having Ren and Ruby cover the rest of the villagers while Nora and Jaune took care of any other remaining grimm that may be remaining from the attack.

After the battle seemed to be coming to a close, Jaune used his scroll to give a regroup order to the rest of the team back at the center of the village to make sure everyone was safe. Waiting a few seconds to see his message sent, Jaune began to sprint over to the main area after finishing off a Beowolf who leapt towards him. Familiar sniper rounds and SMG fire guided him. Finally seeing the rest of team RNJR regrouping and seeing that none of them were hurt badly made him incredibly relieved.

"Guys over here!" Jaune exclaimed, getting the attention of his teammates but saw Ren's eyes widen in alarm.

"Jaune watch out!" he yelled back at Jaune with Stormflower aimed in his direction.

Quickly turning back, Jaune saw a big gorilla-like Grimm fast approaching with its hands ready to strike him down on the floor. Jaune knew he wasn't fast enough to dodge, but he definitely was fast enough to put his shield up to protect himself from the massive attack he was going to be hit by.

But the strike never came, all he heard was the Beringel grimm scream after the sound of a trigger and a small explosion were heard as it backed off from Jaune. Standing in front of him was a towering figure. A long dark blue leather coat with gold trim and shoulder pads was all he could see from the figure that was facing away from him.

Ren, Nora and Ruby were all quick to run towards Jaune, rambling their concern for him and cheering the person who saved him. Yet, no sound came from Jaune. Where everyone else seemed glad and excited, his eyes were locked on the short blond hair on the person's head and the very familiar symbol on the back of the leather coat.

Jaune was more scared now than he'd been in the battle a few minutes ago, he even flinched back a step in spite of himself when the figure spoke.

_"Good to see you again, son."_


	2. Ch2: Inescapable Fate

Chapter 2: Inescapable Fate

Their surprise to such a reveal was short lived as the roar of the Beringel grimm made the hunters and huntresses snap back to the attack that was still happening. Team RNJR stood near each other as they protected one another, but they could also feel the tense aura coming from their beloved knight.

"Well, this village has definitely changed…" The tall blonde figure in front of them began speaking, his tone was stern and unflinching while the Beringel grimm slams its giant hands against the bone armor on its chest to intimidate them. A simple adjustment to his right hand and team RNJR could hear the small mechanical noises coming from the weapon this man carried.

Now in full view to the team, The man's weapon by mere look seemed to be a mixture of a single-edge mechanical blade with a revolver barrel between the hilt and the blade. A black leather hilt with a single metal line protecting one side of his hand as a metal trigger can be seen at the top of the hilt, and through the barrels of the revolver wheel they could see a red glow within the cartridges. The blunt side of the gunblade had multiple pieces and covers, and Ruby figures out the weapon can be shifted, similarly to how Cresent Rose can shift to a smaller size.

"...But not at all for the better," the man finished, just in time as the Beringer decided to charge at full speed towards the man. With a swift move of his arm, he wound up his gunblade to his left and with an impressive level of accuracy he swung the blade horizontally at the unprotected parts of the Beringel's stomach. The swing was further enhanced by the sudden explosion which came out from the blade which sent the Beringel tumbling to the side.

Not wasting any time, he gave chase to the Beringel, as it barely had time to recover, and it retaliated by grabbing a nearby hunk of wall from one of the houses that were damaged by the grimm attack and threw it at the man.

Further showing his level of skill, the man was quick to slash the piece of debris in half without slowing down and leaped towards the Beringel. Once again, a similar explosion was seen as he successfully cut off the grimm's arm through its thick hide, a feat that was quite impressive as said grimm were already extremely hard to take down, let alone being able to sever one of their limbs.

As the grimm roared in pain, the man quickly twirled and prepared a follow up swing aimed directly at the grimm's neck. Unfortunately, the Beringel was barely able to adjust itself to avoid the deadly finisher to its neck by leaning backward. Regardless, the man took a step forward to close the extra gap and with another explosive hit to the chest, the Beringel was sent backwards in a cloud of ashen smoke.

By now, the bladed part of the weapon was a bright red color, showing that the constant use of the special cartridges were overheating the weapon. Seeing the grimm slowly starting to turn into darkened ash, the man smoothly reloaded his weapon with a simple flick of the wrist to open the barrel of the revolver within the weapon which ejected the now empty cartridges and were quickly replaced by new ones.

Now that the heavier grimm was dealt with, the man looked at team RNJR who were still mostly standing there in pure awe as such display of skill and strength. With a stern look and with a commanding voice gave out an order. "What are you lot standing there for? Check and clear the village for any remaining grimm, then report back to the south entrance once everyone is safe."

With that, team RNJR were very quick to nod in response and spread out. Yet, during their leave, Ruby did noticed Jaune was visibly shaken at what just happened. But she simply assumed it was because of the Beringel that almost got him.

"Jaune? Is everything alright?" Ruby asked, making sure he was okay before they spread out.

"H-Huh? Yeah, yeah everything is okay Ruby," Jaune responded as he shook off whatever was in his mind, at least for that moment. "Come on, there shouldn't be that many left," he reassured her with a small smile.

A smile that Ruby knew all too well was a fake one.

"Jaune, who was that man? He called you 'son', so is that your fa-" But before Ruby could finish off that sentence, she was quickly stopped by Jaune. Who quickly turned back with an angry expression.

"No, that man...I would never call him my father." His anger quickly died out to a more saddened look. If there weren't any remaining grimm around, Ruby would seek out more answers but for now they had a village to clear.

"Thank you so much for saving this village," a much older man said, dressed in long purple robes that had a simple flowery design on them, but still having that chieftain look as he was the only one who wore such clothes. Giving a small bow to team RNJR and the tall blonde man in front of them, his weapon now shifted to a smaller size and perfectly holsted on his back.

"It is our duty to protect, no need to thank us," the man responded, giving a nod instead of a bow before the older man took his leave alongside other guards as they headed further into the village.

Now with almost all of the villagers and guardsmen helping within to repair parts of Hingashi, the younger team of hunters and the experienced man were left alone just outside the south entrance. Slowly turning around to face the team, all of them seem to straighten up as a sign of respect while Jaune was caught flinching at first before doing the same.

"Good job out there, you saw danger and took it upon yourself to deal with the threat," The man started to talk, walking towards the team and stopping a good distance in front of Jaune specifically. "Some of you surprised me more than others." Even if the sentence could be seen as positive to some, the feeling the rest of team RNJR felt nothing but venom between the two blondes.

Giving a small gesture to Jaune to step forward, a step that Jaune very visibly hesitated to take, the man continued talking, "To see you again, in such a relatively dangerous situation, you either did man up in the end or become more suicidal and desperate."

Such harsh words weren't taken lightly by the rest of the team, but a small look from Jaune as he looked at them over his shoulder, made them stand back for now. "I have been trai-"

"Do _**not **_interrupt me Jaune, I am not done talking." The man cut off any other chance of Jaune speaking, starting to walk around him as if inspecting his new armor, but most importantly…

The 'new' weapon he was carrying.

"You tempered with the Ancient blade of the Arcs I see? Couldn't be bothered to perfect the training with it so you just decided to upgrade it as you see fit after you _**stole it**_ from its glass casing?" The words from the man were starting to shift more towards anger, his expression confirming it as the rest were able to see his face once more after he circled around Jaune once.

"I-It needed an-" The speed and strength that came from the heavy backhand Jaune received was enough to not only knock him completely off his feet and towards his side as he fell to the ground, but to also shock the rest of team RNJR.

"That blade was a symbol of the Arcs, a blade that has been passed down generation after generation. And you decide to soil such honored tradition by tarnishing it with other materials?!" The man screamed down at Jaune, who held his hand against his bruised cheek and didn't even looking at the man almost on top of him, clearly not expecting the sudden attack as he had his aura down.

And for some reason, the red bruise was not being healed by his aura.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing to Jaune?!" Screamed Ruby, in her hands she already had Crescent Rose in its sniper form. She wasn't the only one who had her weapon out, as Ren and Nora un-holstered their own respective weapons.

"Who are you? If you are related to Jaune, then explain why you did you hit him?" Nora exclaimed, tightening the grip on her hammer as she did so.

The man slowly straightened up, turning towards the rest of the team with an angered expression and clearly unbothered by having weapons aimed at him. Even taking a step forward which instinctively caused everyone to move back a step or two.

"My name is Felix, Felix Arc, and I do whatever I _**want**_ to my failure and now disgrace of a son," Felix replied, the way he kept insulting Jaune and how he assaulted him were really pushing the team to an edge they didn't want to cross.

"S-Stop! This is between you and I, don't involve my friends in this you coward!" Jaune yelled out, slowly standing back on his feet and glaring at the man with as much intensity he could muster, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to feel scared and to fall back.

At the sound of Jaune's voice, Felix looked over his shoulder and towards Jaune. Time seemed to slow down as the taller man reached within his dark blue and gold edged leather coat. Such movement was instantly caught by Ren first, seeing how underneath the coat, the man had a special form fitting type of armor.

Black colored armor pieces all over Felix's chest and stomach area, perfectly covering all of his vitals and providing extremely good protection. A large utility belt that contained various pouches and ammo belts that extended down to the man's thighs, but what really alerted Ren and soon enough Ruby, was the large hunting knife he was starting to unholstered.

"Jaune!" / "Watch out!" Yelled Ren and Ruby at the same time, giving Jaune just enough time to barely raise his arm out and blocking the overhead slash with his armored forearm.

The slash was hard-blocked as a few sparks flew from the contact with the armor. Jaune's arm did faltered for a millisecond but was strong enough to completely stop the attack. "Look at you…" Felix replied, moving forward just a little as he placed more weight behind the hunting knife, causing Jaune to struggle to keep it in place. "...Someone has gotten stronger"

Sadly, the compliment was only met by Felix flipping the knife to the side which caused Jaune to stumble forward. As he was caught by Felix and used the momentum to throw Jaune over his shoulder and closer to the rest of RNRJ. Which at this point had enough of staying back.

The first one to break the standoff was Nora, who jumped over Jaune with her hammer overhead and ready to smash the man down with her weapon. Quick on his reflex, Felix side-stepped the hammer strike and ducked at the follow-up horizontal strike which was clearly aimed at his head.

Being a lower position, he took the chance of the second missed strike from Nora to swipe at the side of her knee which instantly broke her balance as she faltered. Felix was instantly going for a second kick to knock Nora off the fight, but was intercepted by Ren's own Aura empowered kick and successfully mitigated and countered the kick.

Having his attack countered, Felix dashed back to regain some distance from Ren. Following his instincts as he sensed danger aimed at him, Felix swung his hunting knife diagonally and was able to block one of Ruby's sniper shots. Ren on the other hand, took the opening that he saw when Felix blocked the shot to dash towards him with Stormflower. Swinging the twin blades horizontally towards Felix only for them to be swatted down by the man, not expecting the sudden counter, Ren was now left open and took a heavy hit to his side by one of Felix's knees. Knocking not only Ren back quite the distance towards Nora, but also any air that he had in his lungs.

Ruby switched Crescent Rose to its Scythe form after seeing Ren get knee'd and landing on Nora, giving the weapon a good swing so it was aimed behind her. Firing the weapon and combining her semblance to almost instantly close the gap between her and Felix.

She aimed Crescent Rose in a diagonal angle and ready to strike Felix from the flank, but there was a moment of hesitation, was she really about to slash Jaune's father?

Well, it turns out that moment of hesitation was all Felix needed to reach for his Gunblade and fully parry the oncoming slash, he followed up by slashing upwards at Ruby who was fast enough to rise Crescent Rose and barely block the hit. But blocking hits such at those wasn't something she was able to do properly as her grip on her weapon loosen.

Seeing the chance to continue the attack as Ruby hasn't fully recovered, Felix shoulder check was enough to fully knock the Scythe user off balance and completely open to horizontal slash which damaged her aura and knocked her back, letting go of Crescent Rose as she landed on her back.

Now disarmed and fallen, all Ruby could do is crawl back momentarily as Felix leaped at her with his weapon high in order to slash at her one last time. Letting out a small scream as she protected herself with her arms from the incoming hit.

But the hit never connected, at least not on her.

The sound of metal against metal was all she could hear. Looking up to see Jaune standing protectively over her with his shield out, perfectly blocking the slash and even launching Felix back with a shield swipe to get him off of him.

"I told you, leave them ALONE!" Jaune yelled, his sword arm giving a slight glow as he Shield charged towards Felix, he intercepted the shield with his Gunblade but wasn't fast enough to the instant follow up thrust from Jaune's sword. Due to the empowered attack at his armored stomach, Felix stumbled back momentarily.

Not expecting Jaune to put nowhere near enough strength on that attack, Felix felt some of his air knocked out and before he could recover properly, Nora was already on him and landed a hard hit on chest. Even when blocked with the flat end of his Gunblade, it did little to mitigate the knockback of her attack.

Sliding back from Nora's hit, it wasn't enough to knock him off his feet. Felix looked at the duo as he expected either of them to follow up on each other, but the sudden smg fire from Ren's weapons was enough to land a few good shots at Felix's armored legs as he kept falling back.

With an annoyed grunt, he felt his stance starting to weaken from the constant fire from Ren. It wasn't until a successful sniper shot from Ruby aimed at the exact same shoulder he hit her with, was enough to break his guard as he stumbled back fully.

Seeing the opening against Felix, Jaune charged in once more with sword ready to slash at him with all of his aura boosted strength.

Unfortunately, Felix recovered much faster than Jaune anticipated and caught a glimpse of an angered and vengeful expression. But Jaune's reaction time wasn't fast enough to fully block the oncoming attack he was about to get hit by.

"ENOUGH!" With the familiar sound of a trigger being pulled, Felix hard-slashed horizontally towards Jaune's sword and shield. His sloppy guard was nowhere enough to block the blast from Felix's gunblade and sent the young Knight flying back to the rest of his team in a trail of smoke.

The rest of the Team could barely react as well when they heard the trigger and noticed the three small fireballs coming right at them. More precisely, where they stood as the small explosions sent everyone including Jaune back a fair distance and to their backs.

The smoke cloud created from such attacks was barely dissipating when they saw Felix leaping towards Jaune with a flip, having used another catridge to boost his speed as the blade had a red hot trail emanating from it.

But the sound of what could be described as a double-barrel shotgun was fired, knocking Felix out of the air and sent rolling to his side a few times.

"You kids always seem to be getting in trouble." The sounds of gears soon followed at Qrow now stood at the other side of the road. Shifting his weapon to its sword form.

Slowly moving in front of the team, they could hear a chuckle from Felix as he used his Gunblade to help him stand back up. "Well well, I really didn't expect to see you here Qrow. I never took you for a babysitter"

"Uncle Qrow! Do you know this man?" Ruby quickly asked as she started getting back up, Ren and Nora followed closely and helped Jaune who seemed to be struggling to even stay on his feet.

"Felix Arc, a close-minded bastard who would only blabber about how successful his family was. Unfortunately for all of us, he is a really skilled close-minded bastard" Qrow responded, his eyes not leaving Felix for a single moment as he responded.

Breathing a bit heavily, Felix stood back up with a combat stance once more, "Come on Qrow, let's do this, just like when we were students at Beacon," he said with a smirk.

"You are out here fighting young huntsmen in training Felix, by the looks of it you were losing for a moment there," Qrow replied with a confident tone, letting his weapon rest against his shoulder as if he was inviting Felix to try and jump at him.

Before Felix could try and reply, Qrow continued. "Leave them alone Felix, we both know how a fight between us always ends. So just cut your losses and walk away while you still can."

Letting out an annoyed grunt as Felix saw how team RNJR was starting to get back up properly, he gave a light swing which caused the weapon to shift into a more compact size as he placed it on the holster on the back of his coat. "Your sisters are nearby Jaune, I am sure they will be glad to see their dear brother who abandoned them a year and a half ago," Felix taunted, dusting off any remaining dirt on his coat.

"We will all be waiting for you soon, two of your sisters and I are stationed in Doma. If you want to take a detour to see us all again, because you might not get this chance in a long..long time," He finished before starting to walk away, leaving Qrow and team RNJR to themselves.

As soon as he was out of view, Qrow compacted his weapon and holsted it on his belt before checking in on the kids. "Easy there, you guys took a bit of a beating there."

"I don't get it, it was almost like he could predict where our attacks would be for most of that fight" Ren questioned, rubbing his side that was slowly getting healed by his own aura.

"Jaune what _was_ that?" Ruby asked with a heavy concerned and pained expression.

"And why did he hurt you like that?! What kind of parent would attack their son like that?" Nora 'asked' loudly, shifting her weight to her left knee as a bruise could be seen on her right where she was kicked.

"One at the time please…" Jaune replied to the questions being thrown at him, still struggling to keep himself up on his feet. He almost did fell to his side before Qrow was fast enough to catch him.

"I think we all need to rest first and check for injuries, if Felix is even half as strong as he was back then, then those bruises might last a while," Qrow said to everyone, all of them slowly starting to feel the pain from their own injuries now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off.

They knew that going back to the recently attack village of Hingashi might not be the best idea, especially now that they are focusing their work mostly on repairs and defenses. But thanks to Jaune's knowledge of the land, he guided them to a safe resting area where they could set up camp and attend to their injuries.

He knew it had a long night ahead of him.

_**A/N: **_

_**/Hey, DarkZexi here to apologize for the huge delay on Chapter 2 of ABL. It was a pain to find time to write and being content with the story during the holidays while having family constantly on my back.**_

_**Eitherway, I hope you all enjoyed it and any comments and likes are really appreciated. The next chapter won't take too long, I promise.**_


End file.
